The primary objectives of this study are to evaluate the safety and tolerability of daily oral thalidomide and to determine the pharmacokinetics of thalidomide. The secondary objectives are to explore the effect of thalidomide on TNF-alpha production; to obtain data on the antiviral activity of thalidomide; to examine the correlation between TNF- alpha inhibition and viral burden; to examine the effect of thalidomide on weight, Karnofsky performance status, serum triglyceride levels, beta-2 microglobulin, neopterin and CD4 counts; and to measure antiviral activity and immunological parameters to evaluate if a dose-response or plasma concentration-response exists. This study has been closed due to lack of subject accrual.